Sheer Stupidity
by Keiko Oda
Summary: Hotaru talks about why the last dance is silly. RukaxHotaru oneshot. Please review!


XXX

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and unfortunately, never will.**

XXX

**Sheer Stupidity**

XXX

I was in my last year in the academy and like every year in the school festival, we would have the dance party and silly boys and silly girls would dance to the rhythm of the music during the last dance, their minds clouded with romance – their mind away from the real world.

Sheer stupidity.

Dancing because of some ridiculous legend.

Sheer stupidity.

I have never danced with anybody in the last dance – well, I have danced with Mikan during the fourth grade but after that, nothing else. I simply sit elegantly on my chair, eating my dinner and ignoring the childish boys who ask me to dance with them. I enjoy eating more than dancing like the rest of those fools who believe in that silly fictional story.

It was sheer stupidity.

The dance party was grand. The orchestra the academy hired played soft music and I tapped my foot to the rhythm. I watched almost everybody dance with their loved ones as I sipped my drink and spooned some crab into my mouth. Delicious, much more enjoyable than dancing.

I ignored all the other people who were on their knees to dance with them. Their silly cries of "please dance with me" were merely another language to me since I was focused on eating delicious crab and lobster.

Their pleading was sheer stupidity.

It was that time of the party when it was time for the last dance. The boys have given up asking me to dance with them, they have left to ask the other girls who were willing to act idiotic to dance. I myself, had gone to the buffet table to have some cake.

As I sat down on my chair, I fixed my napkin and placed it neatly on my lap. I took a sip of the delicious red wine and sliced my cake. All of a sudden, somebody sat across my table.

"Hi Ruka…" I said, not looking at him but my cake – but for some reason, I knew it was him.

"Aren't you going to dance?" he asked, sipping a glass of red wine and watching the people dancing.

"Sheer stupidity" I responded softly, chewing some cake.

"You?" I continued.

"Nah." He smiled, shaking his head.

XXX

It was the end of the last dance and the couples were going to their respective dormitories to sleep. It had been such a tiring night (for them) and they wanted to sleep. The dance floor was covered in streamers, crumbs and popped balloons – the orchestra was playing very softly now, as if ready to do their finishing piece.

I was still there, eating the last of my cake and I sighed, I got up, straightened my gown and pushed my chair.

"Oh well, Good night Ruka" I said, walking away and burping inwardly.

"Hey, wait!" he said, running after me.

"What?"

"Would you care to dance with me, Imai?" he said, looking at me with those deep aqua eyes of his.

"The dance party has ended, you fool" I said, showing him the empty dance floor.

"Hey, come on – we haven't done any dancing – we might as well will" he said, smiling.

He let out his hand.

I stared at it for awhile and smiled inwardly. Ruka asking me to dance? Sheer stupidity.

But why did I even have to take his hand to dance? Why did I even contradict myself if I wanted to dance in the first place? And why did I even accept Ruka's invitation to dance and not the other guys?

We danced slowly, to the soft music of the orchestra. I guess this was the very last dance, it was sheer stupidity, and yet – I seemed to be enjoying myself, I seemed to be enjoying dancing with Ruka. That was strange.

I guess the smart people have to do silly stuff once in awhile.

Yup. Sheer stupidity.

XXX

**Author's Note: Please review and thanks for reading! I would like to thank: **AaYa-AaYa, tia26, zephyrlight, Soul of the Rain, Star Sapphirex, suteruTsubasa, glenda23, jo-chan, danavalkyrie, kiuna'yukina, kokostars, hopelessromantic75, Ridely Silverlake, simplebutspecial, aya09, reminiscemina1215, alf05, HelenaLaVince, nicc12, sparkling-saphyre, SilverDragonWarrior35, ayu7, Trisha1551, bluemadness09, hend, Kris (anon), Kait (anon), pummy, hannahfinella-chan, Knight of Caeli, Sylvia Marri, Hannah (anon), Chin-92, dirtbagroyalty, Cerulean Soul, dbzgtfan2004, PBCNX-MAN, HahynGirl for reviewing my story "Love from a Hundred Miles". Arigato everybody!

XXX


End file.
